


SasuHina Month Day Thirty || Rockstar AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When his manager suggests a duet with a pop princess, Sasuke is sure it isn't going to happen. But, well...maybe he'll give it a chance.





	SasuHina Month Day Thirty || Rockstar AU

“...I’m sorry. You want me to _what_…?”

Across the table from his younger brother, Itachi rests one leg atop the other, fingers steepled as he leans back, elbows on the arms of his chair. Exasperation tinged with amusement colors his facial features. “I want you to do this collaboration.”

Sasuke just scoffs. “You realize who you’re talking about, right? Hinata Hyūga is a ditzy pop star princess. I’m a rocker, Itachi. We’re about as compatible as ketchup and chocolate.”

“There’s surely a fan of that combination somewhere,” Itachi can’t help but tease.

“You know what I mean, Itachi. There’s probably not much crossover between our fanbases. No one from either side is gonna be excited about the other. What’s the point?”

“Diversifying isn’t always a bad thing,” the elder counters, still relaxed even as Sasuke scowls. “Look...you trust my judgment, don’t you?”

“Would you be my manager if I didn’t?” Sasuke retorts, unable to help the sass. “But this still sounds pointless.”

“Duets are surging in popularity,” Itachi explains, sitting up and planting both feet on the floor. “It would benefit you both to expand into it, even if only temporarily. And genres aren’t so black and white as you think. Just because _you_ as a rocker don’t enjoy pop music doesn’t mean others don’t like both. You’d be surprised.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sags back in his chair. “...all right. Where’s the music coming from?”

“I thought a cover would work best. No needing to take time writing something from scratch. Something that can blend a bit of both of your styles. I’ve asked around, and several people - after considering it - agreed your voices would mesh well. It would be something a bit more...ballad-like. Consider it a happy medium between your types of music.”

A ballad, huh…? Well, he’s done a few of those. “...not gonna be romantic, is it?”

“We’ll decide on a project once she meets with us. We’re not making all the calls, after all.”

“Ugh, really…?”

“Yes, really. It’s only fair, Sasuke. Besides, it’s not set in stone - you still have to get a feel for each other. See if your compatibility will work once the mics are on.”

Sasuke sighs, arms loosely folded as he continues to sink into his chair. “All right, fine. When are we doing this?”

“Next week. I wanted to give you a bit of a warning to prepare yourself.”

“More like sit and dread it for seven days.”

“Honestly, Sasuke...it’s hardly about to kill you. I’ve actually spoken to her a bit already myself, and she seems very pleasant. I think you’ll like her.”

“You like everybody, Itachi.”

“Not true.”

“True enough.”

Once he leaves his little conference with his brother, Sasuke retreats back to his apartment, and starts doing research. While not the _top thing_ in pop right now, a bit new to the scene, Hinata’s been making a few waves. Marketed a bit heavily due to her doll-like appearance - big eyes, curves, long dark hair, fair skin - she’s proven to actually be pretty talented in the art of singing, despite early critics assuming she was nothing more than a pretty face attempting to cash in on another avenue. A model as a teen, she’s since graduated to her vocal career.

Her Instagram is fairly typical, though Sasuke’s surprised to find it a bit more...chaste than many others like her he’s checked in on. No swimsuit or lingerie shots. Just pictures of her life, of concerts, family...pretty normal, all things considered.

Looking over her face in a selfie, Sasuke tries to read it to gauge her personality. Unlike many, he doesn’t really see any flaky fakeness to her expression. A few shots make her look a little weary, but...well, he’s heard the fashion industry isn’t kind. He’ll blame the look on that for now, until he meets her.

He’ll...begrudgingly keep his mind open. For now.

To his surprise, they meet in a rather neutral place: the recording studio. Figuring it’s subtle encouragement from both of their managers, he takes an easy seat once they arrive first. A scant five minutes later, Hinata and her second arrive: a rather intimidating-looking woman named Kurenai.

Itachi greets them both politely, a practiced smile on his face. “Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyūga, and her manager Kurenai Yūhi.”

“Hey,” he greets lazily, ignoring his brother’s disapproving look.

“Pleasure,” Kurenai cuts in, tone a bit biting at the lack of manners.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sasuke.” Hinata then offers.

“Are we sure this is really going to work?” Kurenai then asks, arms folding. “He doesn’t look particularly _motivated_.”

“Wasn’t aware I had to be gung-ho every moment of every day,” Sasuke retorts. “We’re just here to talk, right?”

Before her second can argue, Hinata steps in. “This doesn’t have to be super formal, right? We’re just...testing the waters. Everyone does things a little differently.”

Kurenai just huffs, not looking convinced.

“...well,” Itachi then offers, trying to restore the peace. “I thought we could go over a few samples of tracks we thought might work, and see how things go…? Nothing has to be decided tonight: it’s just a test of chemistry and seeing if we can come up with something that would suit you both.”

“Sure thing,” Sasuke agrees, sitting up as Itachi begins the playlist through the studio speakers. The group listens quietly, occasionally commenting or running things back for another listen.

“...so, any preferences?”

“I like the third one,” Sasuke notes, having jotted down what called out to him. “And the, uh...eighth? I think?”

“I like that one too,” Hinata offers. “Six was good, also.”

“Well...it’s a bit late to do run-throughs now, but we have time tomorrow if you’re free…?” Itachi hints.

“We can compare schedules,” Kurenai agrees, stepping aside to talk as Itachi follows.

That leaves the singers.

“...so, eight?”

Sasuke shrugs. “I dunno. None really _hit_ me, but...I like it all right.”

“I’ve done a few ballads, but...yeah, they have to have the right _feel_ to them,” Hinata agrees softly.

“Dunno why they all have to be so...mushy.”

That earns a laugh. “It’s a ballad! Typically it’s either love, or heartbreak.”

“Hn…”

“...well, we’ll give it a try tomorrow. I’ll admit, I’m...eager to see how it sounds,” she offers. “I listened to a few of your tracks...you sing with a lot of passion.”

He pauses. “...thanks. Yours aren’t too bad. I dunno enough about pop to really judge, though…”

“Well...I just like people to think it sounds...fun,” Hinata explains, shrugging. “I want my music to give them a break from whatever’s weighing on them...you know?”

“...guess that makes sense.”

“Hinata,” Kurenai then calls. “Come on, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

“C-coming!” Standing, Hinata gives Sasuke one last smile. “Well...see you then.”

“Yeah. Bye.” The brothers watch them go before exchanging a look.

“...so?”

“...what?”

“What do you think?”

“A bit early to tell. But she’s all right, I guess. Maybe work on a few more options though, in case this one doesn’t work.”

“Oh? Willing to give it that much chance?”

“...might as well, right?”

“...right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, last thing I can get done tonight. Oof. Tired.
> 
> Anyway...yet another cliche. Rocker Sasuke and pop princess Hinata. A bit of an odd combo, but hey, Itachi's right: someone somewhere's gotta like it, right?
> 
> Buuut yeah, I need sleep lol - that's all from me for tonight. Back at it tomorrow! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
